This invention relates to a new and improved apparatus and method for lubricating conveyors commonly used in the food processing and packaging industry. Typically, conveyors contemplated by this invention are employed in food canning and soft drink manufacturing facilities, breweries, and packaging facilities, dairies, etc.
Conveyors employed in some of the large facilities noted above are generally very long, and some can extend for as much as several hundred feet; the conveyor components themselves are also very heavy. If they are not lubricated, the conveyors will become excessively worn and ultimately break. If this occurs, because conveyors can operate with heavy loading and high tension, chain breakage is extremely dangerous. As a result, the industry practice is to over-lubricate these conveyors, which is not only expensive, but also lubricant foam is produced, and this causes a slippery condition that is dangerous to personnel.
It would be preferred to eliminate lubricating a conveyor when a particular section of a conveyor system is shut down, either temporarily during a run, or for longer periods of time, say during a shift change, during repairs, and during routine maintenance, etc. This would result in savings of lubricant and water, and sewage charges due to excessive use.
Presently, the industry uses electrically actuated stop-start solenoids to control lubrication and prevent unnecessary lubrication of the conveyors during a shut down, and a large plant might employ, say about one hundred solenoids. However, the capital and installation costs of an electrical solenoid system are high, and maintenance and operating costs will be incurred if moisture enters the electrical component parts of the solenoid and causes electrical breakdowns.
Hence, a device is desired for applying lubricant to a conveyor which does not require electrical actuation, is easily installed and serviced, is inexpensive, and will stop and start automatically along with the conveyor motion.